


I don't know one joke.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how we laugh it off and deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know one joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the future of the TYL versions of the main characters, and sometime after the death of Yamamoto’s father. …Which is a spoiler for those who haven’t gotten far in the TYL arc, uh.

It starts much the way it always does: him coming home from another job, drenched head to foot from walking in the rain too long, arms weighed down by the tonfa he’s holding and head full of noise. Yamamoto, he’s already in position – slumped against the door to his apartment, ass on his WELCOME mat, arms sprawled useless out on either side of him, cigarette burning away on his lips like he forgot, halfway through it, that it was even there in the first place. It takes the swordsman one full minute to notice that Hibari’s right there in front of him, staring down at him. He moves like something painful, smiles like something worse.

 

“Ah… _okaeri_ , Hibari-san.”

 

Hibari replies in kind by removing Yamamoto from the doorway of his apartment with a good, solid kick to the man’s gut. The fact that Yamamoto has a death wish is not his problem, and he intends to make that much clear at every opportunity.

 

The next one comes around after he’s come back from a shower. Yamamoto’s sitting on his couch, watching the evening news on his television set. He’s taken his coat off, undone the first few buttons of his shirt. Parading around like he owned the place, it seems.

 

“I put some water over on the stove.”

 

“Leave.”

 

“Want me to order takeout? Since, you know, your fridge doesn’t have much of anything in it.”

 

Hibari chucks the cordless phone – phone, stand and all – at Yamamoto’s head.

 

“Ahahahaha. I’ll… take that as a yes.”

 

It’s not a yes, Hibari wants to tell him as he stalks back into his bedroom, but that would mean speaking and speaking would mean acknowledging the fact that Yamamoto’s even around and that sort of defeats the purpose of this whole exercise anyway.

 

Sometime later, Yamamoto invites himself into his bedroom, and the only reason why Hibari doesn’t kick him right back out is because he’s supposed to be asleep. Most people would have figured that out, really, from the way Hibari’s curled up on his side with the blankets pulled right up to his neck, but Yamamoto is a special kind of idiot and is therefore quite different from most other people.

 

“I got you hamburger steak. You don’t need to worry about paying for it… it’ll be my treat.”

 

There’s a long pause where he’s probably expecting a response, but Hibari doesn’t care. Yamamoto laughs a bit when nothing comes, and, a moment later, there’s the sound of him sitting down at the foot of Hibari’s bed. Chopsticks breaking, then the quiet slurp of soup and ramen noodles. It’s the last sound that Hibari hears before he manages to get to sleep for real.

 

It’s sometime past 2 AM when Hibari wakes up again, and Yamamoto’s lying down in bed with him. Curled up under his bedsheets, with his arms around his waist and his face pressed against his back. He thinks briefly, like he always does, of turning about and smacking the other Guardian across the mouth, maybe shoving the other off of his bed with another well-placed kick, but it’s quiet in his room, quiet enough to hear Yamamoto crying.

 

Before he shuts his eyes and tries to figure out how to get back to sleep, Hibari tells himself that he’s letting this happen because hurting herbivores is a waste of his time. Just behind him, Yamamoto wraps his arms a little tighter around Hibari’s waist, chokes back another sob and says nothing at all.


End file.
